


Rampant Nerdery [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Humour, In which the Uchihas penchant for murder takes a backseat to nerdery, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sasuke No
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: For a series of asks on my Tumblr that started with: What if the Uchiha clan weren't know for their skills in battle? Their eyes would make them the best at jutsu creation, so what if they where know as a clan of nerds? They gain a reputation for being geniuses able to make a dozen A-rank jutsus on the spot, but they are more likely to trip and fall flat on their face then actually be able to attack you with the jutsu they just made up. They still pull a 'coup' that consists of them dumping the police on the rest of the ninja and taking over R&D.





	Rampant Nerdery [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rampant Nerdery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347030) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Rampant%20Nerdery.mp3) | 8:53 | 12.7 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Go!!_ by FLOW

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
